The Promise of Forever
by M. Jade
Summary: The Oracles aren't for Los Angeles any more


The Promise of Forever

* * *

Summary: The Oracles aren't for Los Angeles any more   
Pairing: Implied W/G   
Rating: G   
Spoilers: Um… Say up to "Listening to Fear"   
Feedback: Makes for the perfect gift   
Disclaimer: BtVS and AtS are not now, nor have they ever been mine   
Distribution: To anyone who has my previous work, you can have this. If not, just ask   
Notes: Sorta a Holiday fic, sorta not. Just see what I mean   
More Notes: The fluff strikes again. Rupert the Rabbit eat your little stuffed heart out   
Dedication: To MeriBeth. May you and your family have the best holiday season, filled with love, family, and togetherness   


* * *

  


"How much longer must we sit and watch these lower beings," the new male Oracle asked his raven-haired sister.

"As long as we must, my dear brother," she answered. "You know The Powers are concerned for these two, so we must be." The red-haired man shook his head.

"But why, when there is nothing we can do for them! They're no closer to finding each other now than they were a year ago," he reminded his sister.

"Patience, brother. We can not do everything for those we must help. They must find their own way," she told him in a gentle voice. Her brother looked down to the lower beings in question.

"They've been through so much," he murmured in a sad voice. "So many things they could have worked through together, yet they refuse to see the possibilities," he said, then turned to his sister. "Why do they refuse to see?"

"They are not ready, brother," his sister replied. "They have too many things to work through before they can do what must be done. They will see, soon enough," she added as she glanced at the couple.

"But their time is running out!" the male Oracle exclaimed. "The Powers have spoken, and they haven't much time left!"

"They have never failed us before, brother. They will not now. What must be done will be done."

"But they've been so close, sister! You've seen it in their eyes, have you not?" he said questioningly. The female Oracle nodded in reply. "So close to what they can be, yet nothing has come of it. Even with our help."

"Yes, they have, several times, but they were not prepared to see the future that awaits them, brother," the female Oracle reminded him. "Our work has not been in vain."

"Perhaps they're not strong enough," her brother suggested.

"No, it is them, brother. Their love for each other will find no match, and they will be the ones."

"You almost have to feel pity for them," the brother commented. "The burden that will be in store for them."

"But they will see each other through it, brother. That is why The Powers chose them. They are strong, their love will be enough for them," she said with a smile.

"But what awaits them…" her brother said.

"Yes, it will be difficult, but you know as well as I do that The Powers will give them more than they could ever ask for in return," she told him. "They will have love. They will have a lifetime."

"But what about the young woman?" he asked.

"Her heart will not suffer," his sister assured him. "She will find her own happiness in due time," she added.

"If it must be done," he brother told her.

"The Powers That Be have spoken. The Chosen One has been chosen, and those who must bear the burden of rearing her have been chosen as well," his sister told him.

"But how can The Powers expect them to be parents when they have yet to give each other a second look," the brother declared. "They have so far to go."

"They will be the ones, brother," his sister told him. "You have already witnessed the burgeoning passion between them. They will find each other when the time is right. We both know that The Higher Powers do not make mistakes. They are the ones," she said as she looked to the couple.

"They don't have time!"

"Yes, they do, brother. We must both be patient with them. They have been close before, and they will find that passion for each other again," she said matter-of-factly. "The Powers have bound them together. They have that promise. They need only to find it in each other."

"Are you suggesting we instigate another argument," the brother said with a raised brow. "They were closest then you know." His sister gave him a smile.

"It is that time of year," she mused. "Tempers flare, passions intensify, emotions run wild, mistletoe, mixed with togetherness, family, and love. You could almost say it was romantic," she said with a smile. "Perhaps a Yule time miracle," she added.

"You have the heart of a poet, sister," he said. "But to intervene…" he added with concern. "It is forbidden in matters such as this."

"We will not make their choices for them, brother. They will find each other on their own terms, but we are allowed to give them a little push…" With that, Rupert Giles was inspired to place a sprig of mistletoe above the entrance to his kitchen. Five minutes later, as he was carrying out a dish, Willow Rosenberg surprised him as she walked through the entrance herself. Compelled by an innocent kiss, so began the promise of forever.   


* * *

  


If you have any comments or questions, email me at jaderozegirl@yahoo.com


End file.
